Two New Musicians
by NoodleGorillaz23
Summary: With Noodle and Russel probably dead, as well as the Cyborg constantly malfunctioning, Murdoc needs a guitarist and drummer for his new album, Plastic Beach. Will a young woman called Faith be able to make it through the auditions for guitarist?
1. The Auditions

Faith stood in front of the steps on Plastic Beach.

Because Noodle and Russel were missing, Murdoc had called hundreds of people to Plastic Beach for auditions. He needed one guitarist and one drummer, at least until Noodle and Russel were back- if they ever _would_ come back. The cyborg kept malfunctioning and wouldn't play properly, so he had locked it up safely in the engine room.

Faith had brought her favourite guitar with her. They had been told to stand in pairs, one guitarist and one drummer. Next to her was a blonde, cheerful girl, wearing a pink T-shirt and denim shorts. Faith wasn't good at making conversation with other people, but she decided to try anyway.

"Er- hello. I'm Faith Adams. You?" she asked, trying to smile.

The girl spun around. There was such a crazy grin on her face that Faith actually took a step back.

"Hi! I'm Elizabeth Davies. I'm trying out for drummer. It's really weird that there are only girls here, right?"

Faith felt that she knew _exactly_ why all the people trying out were girls.

Elizabeth continued chattering. "2D is really cute, isn't he? I mean, his smile, his eyes- I hope I get chosen!"

Thankfully, at that moment, two girls came out of the doors. One was sobbing hysterically into a handkerchief, while the other walked very stiffly, her arms straight by her sides.

"Elizabeth?" said Faith. "I suppose it's our turn now." Elizabeth squealed and tore up the steps. Faith followed behind her.

They took the lift to the studio, where Murdoc and 2D were waiting.

"Ello!" said 2D.

"SHUT UP, FACEACHE!" roared Murdoc. 2D immediately jumped out of his way.

"I swear," grumbled Murdoc, "If these girls are as bad as the last two, I'm going to cancel these auditions. What's your name?" he said, pointing at Faith.

"Faith Adams," replied Faith.

"And you are trying out for…?"

"Rather obvious," said Faith, pointing at the guitar strapped to her back.

"And you come from…?" asked Murdoc.

"Stoke- On-Trent," said Faith. She was getting rather tired of all the questioning. Murdoc grinned.

"That's my hometown too, love," he said. "Anything else you'd like to add?"

"I'm half Japanese, half English," said Faith, not making eye contact with the bassist. When she was younger, she had always been teased about this.

"Right," said Murdoc, turning to Elizabeth, "And you?"

"Hi! I'm Elizabeth Davies! I'm trying out for drummer!" she chattered, waving her drumsticks in the air. Faith couldn't help but feel slightly amused. Elizabeth continued.

"I'm from London, and I love spaghetti, pizza and playing the drums!"

Murdoc looked slightly staggered. "Er, right then. We'll start auditions now. Faith, I want you to play the guitar for 'White Light.' You've heard that, haven't you?" he asked, as though daring her to say she hadn't.

"I have," replied Faith. "I learnt how to play it too."

Murdoc turned on the background music, and Faith started to play. She felt very nervous- what if she didn't play well enough? What if she wasn't chosen? If she wasn't, she would have to go back to Stoke, which she didn't want to. Everyone there treated her as though she wasn't human. But slowly, she let all her worries fade away and just played the best she could. When the song finally got over, her heart was beating fast and she was sweating. She wondered what Murdoc and 2D were thinking. The bassist had his pen in his mouth. Then, finally, he put a tick mark next to her name.

"Good," he muttered. "Next!"

Elizabeth walked up to the drum set, smiling.

"I want you to play the drums for 'Clint Eastwood," said Murdoc.

"Oooh, yes! I love that song!" squealed Elizabeth. She started to play the drums, her grin on her face the whole time. Faith wondered if she would ever stop smiling. However, she felt that Elizabeth was one of the best drummers she had heard. When the song was over, she jumped out of her seat and ran to 2D.

"2D, did I play well? Am I chosen?"

2D gave his signature toothless grin. "You were amazing, love!"

He stopped talking as soon as Murdoc glared at him.

"Shut up, faceache. There are twenty others in that room over there, and there are even more auditioning. We're only choosing the _best_ for my band," he growled. "You girls go and wait with the others who were selected," said the bassist, pointing at a door quite close to them. We're going to decide who's going to be in the band after everyone's finished."

Faith walked with Elizabeth (who was rattling on about how excited she was) to the small room Murdoc had pointed at. She had to admit it- she did have a small crush on him.

They entered the room, which was large and rather dirty, and saw many other girls, all of them looking nervous and hopeful.

Two hours passed until Murdoc and 2D entered the room. There were many squeals, pushing and giggling at this.

"We've decided!" said 2D happily.

Murdoc held up a sheet of paper and said, "The two selected are Faith Adams and Elizabeth Davies."


	2. A Morning on Plastic Beach

Faith woke up with a start. It was the morning after the night she had been chosen for the new guitarist.

For a moment, she couldn't remember where she was. Then it struck her.

_I'm in the Gorillaz, _she thought happily.

In the room Murdoc had given her, there was a small bed, a wardrobe, a mirror and a tiny bathroom. She walked over to the mirror and checked how she looked. All her classmates in Stoke had always teased her about her hair. She had to admit, it wasn't exactly what you saw on people every day. It was a boycut, with long bangs that reached her chin and covered her left eye. Her hair was black, and she loved dying her hair with colorful streaks. For the last few months, it had been red and gold. She felt that it suited her, so she kept it that way. Couldn't she have her hair the way she wanted? She loved experimenting with different colors.

The only makeup she wore was eyeliner. Nothing else. She didn't care for lipstick, as she couldn't help licking it off her lips. It tasted disgusting.

First, she took a bath. It was way too sunny here, and by now she was all sweaty. When she came out, she put on the eyeliner and messed up her hair a bit. For some reason, she couldn't stand neat hair. She put on a black T-shirt ,grey shorts and black boots, then left her room. On her way out, she picked up her acoustic guitar.

She looked around before stepping outside. If nobody was awake, maybe she could go down to the beach and play her guitar for a while. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was 5am. Perfect.

She stopped at Elizabeth and Murdoc's doors, pressing her ear against them to check if they were awake. From Elizabeth's room, she heard gentle breathing. She heard heavy snoring and muttering from Murdoc's room.

She continued her way down to the beach, ignoring the man who shouted, "The lift! The lift, boss!" as soon as she got out. She nodded slightly to the talking seagull and pelican and trotted down the steps.

She sat down on the pink, smelly beach, trying not to gag. She wondered if this was such a good idea after all. She thought of something to play on her guitar, and after a few moments, decided to play El Manana. It felt so good to be out in the sun, playing her guitar. She completely forgot that she was here on Plastic Beach, with the Gorillaz.

"Noodle used to play that too, some time before she left."

Faith jumped. She looked behind her, only to see Murdoc. The green man sat down next to her on the fake pink sand.

"What?" asked Faith.

"Noodle. She used to play El Manana a few days before she left," said Murdoc.

"Left? I thought that she crashed on a floating island!" exclaimed Faith.

Murdoc leaned in closer to her.

"I'll tell you something that nobody else knows," he muttered in her ear.

"What?" she whispered back.

"The floating island wasn't an accident."

Faith was shocked. "So the whole thing was planned? By who?"

Murdoc puffed himself up a little. "By me. See, young Noodle wanted a break. She wanted to go on a little holiday. I didn't exactly want 'er to go. But at the same time, the band had an enemy. His name was Jimmy Manson. He had tried out for guitarist, but Noodle had got the job. Naturally, 'e was jealous."

Faith was drinking in all the information. Did this mean that Noodle was still alive?

Murdoc continued with his story. "Well, I thought of a plan so that Noodle could have a break, _and_ we could get rid of that little stinker Jimmy. I told Noodle that if she faked her death on that island, she could leave the band for a little while. After I told her the whole plan, I told Jimmy that we could get rid of Noodle. At the start of the video, he would be hidden in a room in the windmill. When the island was crashing, he would take the gun I left for him, shoot Noodle and parachute off the island. But that was just a trick. As soon as he stepped inside the room, I locked the door from the outside."

"Genius!" exclaimed Faith, surprising Murdoc by throwing her arms around him.

"Er- yeah. But actually, when Noodle parachuted off, something went wrong. Jimmy crashed all right, but a hell hole opened up beneath Noodle. She fell in. Never heard from 'er since."

Faith wasn't put out by this. "But if you don't know, she could still be alive somewhere! All you have to do is search."

Murdoc sighed. "I've tried, but it ain't easy to search the whole world, you know."

"You haven't told this to anyone else?" asked Faith.

"No. Top secret. Faceache would've blabbed it to the whole world with that big mouth of 'is, 'an I have no idea where Lards is."

"Lards?"

"Russell," said the green man, putting his green head in his hands and staring at the radioactive sea.

Faith looked at her watch. "I think 2D and Elizabeth will be up by now. We should get going." She stood up, brushing the hair away from her eyes.

The two of them walked back to the doors in complete silence.

2D and Elizabeth were in the kitchen. The singer was trying to cook something that looked oddly like a purple jellyfish in a pan. Every few seconds, Elizabeth would furtively glance at him, giggle and hide her face. Every time this happened, 2D would look back, confused, causing the jellyfish to nearly fall out of the pan.

Just then, Faith and Murdoc entered the kitchen.

"Hi!" said Elizabeth brightly, twirling a strand of her pink-streaked blonde hair around her finger.

"Hello, Elizabeth," replied Faith. Murdoc went over to the stove to see how 2D was doing with the cooking.

Elizabeth smiled. "Oh, you can just call me Liz. Or Lizzie! Or Ellie! Or Beth! My name's quite long, you know."

Faith was, as usual, rather staggered by this. "Um, all right, Liz."

Murdoc was getting angrier with 2D by the second. "Hurry up, Faceache! How long does it take you to cook four jellyfish? "

Elizabeth glared at him indignantly.

"They're ready, Murdoc!" whimpered 2D. He put a single jellyfish on everyone's plate.

"Er, Murdoc?" asked Liz, poking the jellyfish with her fork. "Is there anything else for breakfast around here?"

_**Hey guys! These are my first author notes. I'm sorry if the description of Faith's hair sounded Mary-Sueish, but it was difficult to describe. It's something like Tommy Joe Ratliff's hairstyle, but a bit longer. Again, I'm very sorry. Anyway, I'll be updating soon! Keep those reviews coming and let me know if there's anything I need to fix. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you! Sayounara!**_

_**-Noodle23 **_


End file.
